


Hold me, Love me

by Ayumica68



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, I am sorry Tim, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumica68/pseuds/Ayumica68
Summary: Tim wants to forget, and Jason obliges.
“What do you want Timmy?” he asked as the boy in his armes turned around and let him spoon him.“Just… Stay here. Hold me.” Protect me. Love me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I ever published, so please don´t judge me too hard. I don´t usually try to write in english.  
> And I am so sorry Timmy, you know I love you the most.

When Jason entered Tim´s apartment, he didn´t know whether to be proud of himself to have overriden Tim´s security, or if Tim just didn´t care. As soon as he read the report of last nights events, he rushed to his boyfriend´s place. No wonder Tim didn´t text him that day. His Babybird could be like that sometimes, distancing himself from the event, objectivelly write the report, deal with emotions later. Now.

The apartment was dark and quiet. But if Jason´s gut was right, Tim would be sitting on his bed, hugging his knees and his head lost in his mind palace. Jason was almost right. Instead, he found his boyfriend standing in front of the mirror, but his head equally lost in thought. Jason stood behind Tim and slowly touched his shoulder. He felt the muscle beneath his hand to stiffen, but when Tim´s eyes found his in the mirror, he relaxed. Jason then crept his hands around Tim and hugged his shoulders, careful to not make it anything sexual, just a hug.

He felt his boyfriend sigh and lean into his chest. Jason nuzzled his head to Tim´s temple and kissed it. "I am here babe."

Tim slowly relaxed into his embrace, and neither said anything. Both looked at each other in the mirror´s reflection. Jason knew he couldn´t rush Tim into talking. He would tell him when he was ready. If he asked now, Tim would probably just build up his walls and lie. Say he was okay.

Jason was right. After few more minutes, Tim spoke.

"I can´t stop thinking about it. The way he touched me, bit me... I couldn´t do anything, I just wished you were there, that it was you to be the first to touch me like that. " he sobbed. Jason pulled him more into his arms, to protect his little bird even if it was too late.

"It will be okay Babybird, you are not alone in this. That... That wasn´t your first time. I will be your first, make it so good and nice and you will forget it ever happened. We can wait. I would love you even if we never had sex, you know that. Babybird..." Jason whispered into Tim´s ear while kissing his temple again.

"Jay..." Tim turned towards him and put his arms around his neck. Jason reached to cup his face with one hand, thumb gently tracing Tim´s cheekbone. The kiss that followed was slow, sweet and little desperate. „Jay. Make me forget now. I want to feel you on my skin instead of him. I want to stop feeling so... dirty and ...“ Tim trailed off, when Jason kissed him again. This time less slowly.

„Are you sure babe? We have all the time in the world.“ said Jason as he turned Tim in his arms towards the mirror again. Tim nodded and leaned into Jason. He started to unbutton Tim´s shirt, watching his reactions in the reflection. When he uncovered pale skin oh his chest, he couldn´t help but run his hands over it.

„Look at yourself, Babybird. You are so beautiful, yet so dangerous.“ He continued to uncover his arms, and navel, and suddenly the shirt was lying on the ground behind them. Who didn´t know better, would say that Tim was scrawny. Hiding all these finely toned muscles under big hoodies. Jason knew better. With all the training from Batman, how couldn´t he. He reached to Tim´s belt and pants, while mouthing praise into his neck and shoulder. Tim shrudded and grabbed Jason´s forearms, not to stop him, but to hold onto him. His half-closed eyes watched Jason´s every move.

„Jay... Please-Jason. Mark me, make me yours. Please-“ Jason picked him up bridal style, and right now Tim didn´t care, didn´t comment on it, just kissed Jason while he carried him to bed. In moment he was gently laid on bed and Jason climbed on with him. He took his time kissing, biting and licking skin on his neck and shoulder, leaving a red trail of love-bites from jaw to collarbone. He stopped only when Tim put his arm in his hair and tugged, pulled him up to kiss him desperatedly.

They paused so Jason could pull off his shirt, and they continued. Both tried to say what they couldn´t otherwise with their lips. But there was still a question Jason needed to ask, first.

“Do you want to top this time?” Tim paused, biting his lower lip, thinking.

“No,” he said eventually,” I want to feel you inside me. To replace that feeling with you, with this.” He didn´t have to say what this meant. Love-making. Because it couldn´t be called any other thing. This emotion, wasn´t just sex, a fuck. With every touch it screamed love.

They both quickly shrugged off their pants, leaving them naked. Jason settled between Tim´s thights, putting them over his shoulders. “J-Jay.. you don´t have to…” Tim whimpered when he looked at him. “Oh Babybird… I want to. You can´t imagine how long I wanted to find out how you taste, here.” smirked Jason. He turned toward his left knee and slowly kissed his way up on his inner thigh. Then he kissed the head of his cock, his side, gently pushed with his tongue in the space between his balls and dick, breathed on them.

Tim was a whimpering mess, grabbing at Jason´s shoulders. With one hand he took his boyfriends hand and interlaced their fingers. Tim squeezed them and moaned as Jason started to rim him. He took his sweet time doing this. Tim moaned and groaned, and there was no doubt he could come from his tongue alone. _Let´s save this experiment for another time though._

Jason sat on his heels, and looked at Tim. He looked heavenly. Black hair spread out on the pillow, parted lips. Flush from his cheeks reached his chest, breathing heavily, and looking from under his eyelashes. They were still holding hands, connected even now. With his free hand, he reached for the lube on Tim´s nightstand, because fuck if he had to distangle their fingers.

He smeared it on his fingers and one by one he put them inside. Tim arched from bed at the contact. He leaned over his boyfriend, pushing their connected hand higher to Tim´s head, and captured his lips in a kiss, muffling his moans as he scissored him.

“Want you to be so ready, Babybird. Do you think you are ready?” Jason whispered.

“I want you inside me, now,” demanded Tim. And who was Jason to deny him that? He lubed himself, and slowly prepared. When he pushed the head inside, he groaned into Tim´s shoulder.

Excruciatingly slowly he pressed into his boyfriend´s body. Panting, Tim put his free hand in Jason´s hair, tugging and massaging his scalp as he relaxed. “come here…” he exhaled and brought Jason´s lips to his.

Jason found a steady rhythm, but still slow. Tim needed something more. He bit into other one´s lip, forcing a moan out.

“Careful Princess, or I won´t be able to hold back…” Jason whispered as he licked the shell of Tim´s ear.

“Maybe I don´t want you to,” he breathed out. Jason kissed him now, his free hand going to the younger one´s hip, pulling him from bed to hit that sweet angle inside Tim. When he found it, Tim cried out, and Jason sped up, thrusting into his boyfriend with more force. He trailed kisses along his jaw, to his throat, and when he felt that Tim was nearing, he bit down on the mark he left there earlier.

Tim clawed his hand into Jason´s back, and with a cry he left a white sticky mess between them, clenching around Jason, and that pushed Jason over the edge too. After riding down his orgasm, he pulled out of Tim, who winced at being suddenly empty.

He reached for tissues and wiped Tim´s and his chests from cum, and settled beside him. Tim trailed feather-like touches along his brow, nose and jaw, and Jason let him. He pulled him into his chest, kissing the crown of Tim´s head, and tracing patterns on his shoulderblades.

“What do you want Timmy?” he asked as the boy in his armes turned around and let him spoon him.

“Just… Stay here. Hold me.” _Protect me. Love me._

“I will. For however long you want me to.”

_Oh Timbo. Nothing could make me stop loving you._

 


End file.
